The present invention relates generally to clocks and more particularly to a clock having a striking mechanism which, at the hour, strikes a chime rod, bell or the like a predetermined number of times corresponding to the particular hour position of the clock's hour hand and which also strikes at each of the three quarterly fractions of the hour.
The above-noted parent application discloses a clock having a mechanism for striking the hour and the half-hour and which is relatively compact and has relatively inexpensive components. It is desirable to have a clock which also strikes at the quarter hour and three quarter hour positions of the clock's minute hand. Generaly, clocks which strike at all three quarterly hour positions of the minute hand (i.e., quarter hour, half hour and three quarter hour) as well as striking, at the hour, the number indicated by the clock's hour hand, have utilized striking mechanisms which are relatively complicated and expensive, such as what is known as a "Westminster Chime".